Two Worlds Collide
by BloomiesGirl
Summary: Gabriella is a famous actress at the top of her career, but when her mega-famous boyfriend cheats on her, she needs to get away for a break. What happens when she goes back home and there's a brand new guy named Troy on the scene? Rated M for language
1. Gabriella's World

**Hey guys! This is my new story, Two Worlds Collide. I'm on holiday right now so I can't update any of my stories much, but I have extra time for writing. So I've already wrote the first couple chapters of this one. I hope you guys like it. It's only in third person at the moment but in a couple chapters when it kicks in it'll start getting more personal and stuff so these first two are introductions to their two separate worlds. This story was originally going to be called Focus, but I changed it earlier today to Two Worlds Collide as I was listening to the song and thought it would fit. Plus I didn't really know why it was called Focus in the first place. So yeah. Enjoy this guys :) Review if you liked it please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Summary: Gabriella is a famous actress at the top of her career, but when her mega-famous boyfriend cheats on her, she needs to get away for a break. What happens when she goes back home and there's a brand new guy named Troy on the scene?**

**Rated M for language and sexual references. :)**

* * *

**Gabriella's World**

"Gabriella! This way!" she heard someone call her name as she posed in front of the logo covered wall. "Gabriella!" more of them shouted. She tossed her masses of hair back and put her hand on her hip, pouting her lips at the flashing lights and cameras. She figured she must have stood there for about two minutes before she nodded and waved at them. She joined her manager and was escorted inside by two bodyguards, watching her every move. Fans were calling her name, but she couldn't stop to sign anything.

She entered through the grand doors, greeted by hundreds of circular tables made up perfectly. She smiled in delight. This was her favourite awards ceremony. She walked along the carpet in her floor sweeping, green, blue and turquoise dress which was encrusted with diamonds around the cleavage and some of the back was cut out. She strutted in a ladylike manner across the room, until she reached her allocated seat. She was ordered a flute of the finest, chilled champagne and she elegantly sat, waiting for the seats beside her to be filled. She looked around the room, feeling excited as she saw all the famous faces walking past her, mingling with other famous faces.

---

"And the winner, for the best comedy actress is..." they paused as they opened the . "Gabriella Montez!"

She smiled and hugged her manager, Lindsay, as she stoop up and smoothed her dress. She weaved in between the tables, recieving congratulations from famous people. She walked up the steps, across the lit stage, and hugged the people presenting the awards, pretending she actually knew who they were. She took the award, and stood at the podium with a modest smile.

"Hey," she said. "Wow, thank you guys so much." she said nervously, she wasn't good at public speaking. "Um, thank you to everyone who voted for me, I'm so flattered. I'd also like to thank my manager, Lindsay Matthews, she's a star, she's helped me so much. I'd like to thank my mom, and all my friends back home, for supporting me and deflating my head whenever it got big. All my fans, thank you so much, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and last but definately not least, my boyfriend, Martin Keane, thank you for being so great to me and helping me out with everything, you're the greatest. Thank you everyone so much, have a good night." she smiled, giving everyone a smile. She walked away, to the door to go backstage, smiling and giving a little wave to the camera that was filming her walking away.

---

"And the winner, for the best red carpet icon is...." she opened the envelope. "Gabriella Montez!"

Gabriella smiled again as she got up from her seat to collect her fourth award. She walked up the familiar pathway, getting up the stairs again and going to the podium to deliver another speech.

"Wow, guys, I bet you're getting sick of the sight of me." she smiled. "Seriously, my mom and friends are going to have a huge job deflating my head after tonight. Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone again for voting for me, as I said before, this means so much to me because it's actually the fans who vote, and I know I have the best fans in the world. Also, I'd like to thank Megan Jay Parker for choosing all my clothes for these events, and Susie James and her make up team, for putting my face on every night. Then there's Janice Welsh, who works really hard to try and tame my hair for these nights. Thank you so much guys, you're great. Thanks for this award, and for saying I look nice." she smiled and walked off backstage.

---

"Uh," Gabriella sighed as she got into her hotel room and finally slipped off the Louis Vuitton sandals she was wearing. She arranged the shiny, heavy, gold awards on her make up table and smiled at them all. She picked up her phone eagerly, running through the contacts.

Martin

She pressed on his name, and she pressed his number, his face popping up on the screen as she called him.

"Hello?" she melted as he heard his husky voice.

"Hey baby!" she greeted him eagerly.

"Hey,"

"Did you watch?" she asked.

"Oh, you see, I couldn't, I was busy."

"Babe, are you kidding me?" she asked, not showing her disappointment that her boyfriend hadn't witnessed her win six awards in one night, beating her record.

"No, why?"

"Babe, I got six awards tonight." she explained.

"For real?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, sorry baby, I was a little busy."

"It's okay." she said, pushing it away and changing subject. "So anyway, how was filming today?"

"Just got a scene done, watched it back, you know."

"Yeah," she nodded. "So... kind of a slow day then."

"What makes you say that?"

"Usually you do about three scenes in a day. Only one?"

"Well, I don't know. Stop going on about it."

"Going on about it?" she asked, a little confused.

"Yeah." he defended himself unnecassarily.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Look, I'll see you tommorow." he replied impatiently.

"Babe, I'm sorry." she said, not really knowing what she was sorry about.

"I know, it's cool. I'll talk to you later."

She sighed.

"What now?" he asked like she was some sort of nucence.

"I want to talk to you."

"You are talking to me."

"No, but properly. Like, you asking me about my day."

"I know how your day's gone. You went to an award show, and won five."

"Six."

"Six then. You've clearly had a good one. Therefore, I don't need to ask."

"It's still nice to be asked."

"Gabriella, stop being such a girl. I'm gonna go now."

"Martyyy," she whined.

"Don't annoy me, babe. I'll talk to you tommorow."

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll talk to you tommorow then."

"You do that." he nodded.

"I just might." she grinned. "See you baby."

"Bye." he said.

"I love you," she said eagerly.

She waited to hear a reply.

She heard the drone of the hung up telephone line.

She sighed again and put the phone back on the stand.

---

**One month later**

"Baby!" she squealed, pouncing on him as he strode through the airport.

"Hey," he said, peeling her off.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." he said, checking a member of his entourage was carrying his suitcase.

"I have the whole night planned for us." she giggled.

"Great."

"Seriously, it is! We're gonna go out for dinner, then_"

"Gabs, Gabs,"

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" she asked.

"You're being clingy, just lay off, alright?"

"But I haven't seen you in months." she said.

"Yeah, but you've called me every two minutes while I was there."

"Not my fault that I miss you so much."

"Gabs, give me a little space. I'm tired."

"Right." she said, discreetly shaking her head as he looked away.

---

**Two weeks later**

"Ready to go?" Lindsay asked Gabriella as she stood behind the door to her penthouse suite.

"Yeah," Gabriella called. She opened the door and allowed Lindsay to survey the outfit her stylist picked out for her.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you." she said, stepping out, making sure she had her key, and walking with Lindsay down the hall.

"Now be warned, there's a swarm of fans outside."

"You make them sound like flies."

"They're excited, so, just be warned Gabriella."

They got out of the elevator, walking across the lobby. The receptionist smiled at her. She grinned back and looked forward to the doors.

"God, I can hear it from here."

"Told you."

"I'm going to go deaf, Lindsay, can you do something?"

"Sorry, I forgot my ear defenders today." she said sarcastically.

---

She got out of the car, hoping she didn't flash anything. Two men in black suits helped her out. If her eyes could take screenshots, the photo would be a long, red carpet running up to huge doors. People. Everywhere. Flashing lights. A swarm of paparrazi. Now they were like flies. They were everywhere, and hung around in groups. They screamed your names desperately like animals for a good shot. She smiled, hoping she didn't have anything in her teeth.

"Go to that woman over there first." Lindsay said in her ear.

"Who's that."

"Hollywood Today. She's important."

"Okay." Gabriella said, walking towards the lady that was shouting her, a microphone in her hand and a camera man holding a big black camera beside her.

---

She sat in her big, purple, velvet theatre seat and looked at the screen expectantly. The other cast members of the movie were beside her. She had been waiting for this for months. It was the premiere of her latest movie, The Sisters. It was her latest, and in her opinion, and hopefully the critics opion, the best movie she had done too. The cast was starstudded. It was a romantic comedy. The sort of thing you could actually take your boyfriend to see. It was about five sisters, completely different, all struggling with the lovey dovey department. It was hilarious, had a good story to it, and you'd probably tear up at the happy ending.

Now that's advertising.

Gabriella couldn't really deny that she was nervous. Her stomach was churning. What if it was awful. What if she looked awful. What if the camera added more than ten pounds? What if her voice was all naisily? What if nobody laughed at the funny parts? Oh god, she thought. She was about to get up to go and get some air, but the screen flooded with light.

---

"It was amazing, Gabriella. You looked gorgeous!"

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Great performance, Gabriella."

"Thanks,"

She got into the limo, and the big guy in the black suit closed the door. She was drove back to the hotel where she was staying. She went in the back way this time, and went up the stairs. Lindsay had gone back to her house.

"Thanks," she said, paying the guy who had escorted her back to her door a twenty dollar bill, and going inside. "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Montez."

She closed the door. Miss Montez? What the hell was that. It's Gabriella.

She sat on the side of the bed and looked at the numbers on the digital clock. Eleven thirty. Take away two hours... Martin wouldn't be in bed. She could call him.

She picked up her phone, and called his number.

"Damn, voicemail." she hissed, hanging up. "Home." she said, ringing his house phone instead of his personal mobile.

Voicemail again.

"Work phone." she nodded.

_**I'm sorry, but the phone you have tried to call is turned off.**_

She hung up again and sighed, getting up and taking off her dress, to throw it on the armchair. She dressed for bed, and slid into the large, comfortable bed. It was silent.

"Aww, man!" she hissed as she realized her ears were ringing, something that really pissed her off. "Fucking Tinnitus." she said, something she said a lot since she learned what the scientific name for ringing ears was.


	2. Troy's World

**Hey guys :) Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate them and please keep reviewing. This chapter is an introduction to Troy's world and it'll give you an idea of his life and what problems he has and stuff like that. **

**If any of you haven't read any of my stories before, I have some more that you could find on my profile. I've got either 5 or 6 up now. So please take a look if you don't have anything better to do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoy this chapter. Nothing much will happen yet, as it's just an introduction really but things will happen in a couple chapters time. Patience is the key. :)**

* * *

**Troy's World**

"Have a good summer guys!" Troy shouted over his class' roar. Summer at last. No getting up early for three whole months. Although, knowing Troy, he'd probably get up early anyway, no matter how much he wanted to stay in bed until noon.

"Have a good summer, Mr Bolton." Tiffany winked.

"You too," he said, to be polite to the student who practically stalked him, although she had no chance. The door closed as she left the class, closing the door. He sat back in his chair and loosened his tie, sighing and taking a minute to close his eyes.

_**And I feel like taking off, let me be a Supernova.**_

The phone buzzed as it sat on his desk. He leaned over, his rest interupted.

**Chad**

He answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"What now?" he asked.

"What a nice way to be greeted." he said sarcastically.

"Whatever, get on with it."

"No, seriously Troy. I even called you after you finished work this time."

"Suppose that's a good thing." he shrugged, attempting to rub the headache from his forehead. He had got countless calls and text messages from Chad whilst he was in the middle of teaching a class for pointless questions and sometimes practically therapy sessions. It was like Troy was his own, personal agony aunt.

"Yeah, now I just thought I'd give you a little heads up," he began.

"What?" Troy said, bracing himself for whatever he was about to hear, although most of the time he could never quite prepare himself for the bullshit Chad came out with.

"We're going out tonight." he stated.

"Yeah."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"I've got a date."

"You're ditching me for a chick." Troy said, grabbing his car keys and briefcase.

"Obviously."

"Right. Is she hot?"

"No, she won the Alberquerque ugly pagent two and a half years ago. But only just."

"She's out of your league. A chick like that'd never go for you." Troy joked.

"Fuck you." Chad laughed, as he sat on the sofa at home, playing with a basketball as he held the phone to his ear. "Of course she's hot man."

"Older or younger?"

"Two years younger." he said, his grin practically shining from the other end of the phone.

"Sick," he said.

"Jeez man, sick? You've been hanging around with those teenage brats again, haven't you?"

"God, you'd think at a private school they'd be a little more classy. There was a brawl today in the hallway. Started with two girls, then more girls jumped in, then two gay guys jumped in, then more guys jumped in. Honestly, it was like something you'd see from fight club."

"You didn't break it up did you?"

"No, I let it carry on. Half of the participants are in casualty right now." he said sarcastically. "Of course I broke it up."

"Kill joy." he commented.

"I have to be." he shrugged as he drove away from the school in his car.

"So anyway, better get ready for my date." Chad said.

"Alright," he said, smiling at Tiffany as she flirtatiously winked and waved at him.

"Hey Mr Bolton," she purred.

He nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Who was that, man?"

"Student."

"She hot?"

"What? I'm not that fucking desperate."

"Come on, you've not had a date in two years, nevermind a fuck."

"She's a slut. She's had every guy in the school."

"Apart from you." he smirked. "Yet."

"Nah, man. Not my type."

"Then what is your type? You don't like her, you screwed your face up at my boss, and she's hot. You squirmed at the thought of my cousin, and well, I'm not gonna comment but she's good looking. Jeez man, you either want the fat, ugly, leftover chicks or you're gonna start going for the guys!"

"Your boss is a work obsessed bitch, you're cousin is related to you, Tiffany is a student, and a slut."

"Whatever man. We'll go out tommorow instead and I'll make sure you get laid."

"I don't need a woman, dude."

"You do. You're twenty two years old. Before you know it, you'll be thirty. You'll have lost all of your good looks, and your charm, and that delicate touch_"

"Man, are you gay or something? Delicate touch?"

"I've been told you have a delicate touch."

"Who by?"

"That's none of your business."

"We are talking about my delicate touch here. So it kind of is."

"Anyway, before you know it, your supposed delicate touch will have disappeared, and you'll be some rough old guy with no life."

"At thirty?"

"Yes, my friend."

"Okay, but that's eight years down the line."

"Troy, buddy, I don't know about you, but I can remember being fourteen like it was yesterday. Those years whooshed by, and so will the next eight years. Time will fly past you and you wont even realize it, bud."

"Since when did you go deep?"

"I have my days."

"Right."

"But you gotta listen to what I'm saying, man."

"I am listening, it's just I don't want to deal with buying flowers and chocolates and Tampax at the moment."

"That's a good point, fair play to you, but you should atleast come out tommorow and try to atleast meet some chicks."

There was a pause, as Troy thought about it.

"Sure, why not." he said.

"Good."

"Now, go get ready for your date."

"Will do."

"Remember to bathe."

"Okay."

"And not in cologne, in clean water."

"Cool."

"And wear clean clothes. Preferably ironed."

"Will do."

"Alright, good luck man."

"Thanks, hey, I'll see if she's got a friend_"

"Fuck off."

"Alright, see you."

"Bye."

Troy hung up, and opened his car door to get out. He strode up the driveway to the door of his home. The heat from the sun was incredible as it hit his shirt covered back. He opened the door and unarmed the alarm, closing the door softly behind him. The house was empty and quiet. It was hot. He turned on the air conditioning with the remote.

The phone rang again. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. Would he ever get any damn peace and quiet? He felt a little guilty at his previous thought as he saw it was his mom calling him.

"Hey mom," he said, waiting to hear her voice.

"Hey baby," she said.

Call him a mommy's boy, but Troy adored his mom. He always took his parents out to dinner and spent a lot of time with them. He loved them so much, mainly because he knew that no matter what, they would always love him to the bone, no matter what he did. Well, unless he became some sort of physcopathic mass murderer. Then they might be a little ashamed.

"What's up?"

"It's quiet."

"Why?"

"Dad's gone golfing."

"Right."

"You kept your house tidy?"

"It's tidy." he lied. His mom always asked him this. This was his mom and dad's house. The family house that he grew up in. That his dad grew up in even. Then they gave it to him as a twentieth birthday present, since he didn't have enough money from his teaching salary to buy a place of his own, and his dad didn't want to sell it. It was a beautiful house. The architecture was amazing. The ceilings were high, and the rooms were spacious and beautifully decorated, but that last one was down to his mother. She was an interior designer. His dad was an architect. They did projects together, kind of like a double act. His dad would design the houses, and his mom would decorate them beautifully. They'd create it and then get some random builders to build it. That's where they moved after they gave Troy the house. They moved about fifteen miles away to a project that they put so much work into that they didn't want to sell it, and instead lived in it.

"Good."

"How about yours?" he asked with a smile.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? Is it like me not to have a perfectly tidy home?"

"Na," he laughed.

"Well, are you doing anything later?"

"Nothing. Chad ditched."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he got a date."

"Good for him! You should try getting a date_"

"Mom, I've had enough of this from Chad today."

"No, baby, you really should put yourself out there a little more."

"Mom_"

"Baby, I know that Amber hurt you a lot by leaving you like that, but she's a loser bitch!"

"God mom, loser bitch?"

"Well she is!"

"Well, it's not even about Amber. I just don't feel like all the hassle at the minute. I've just got a job, and I'm focusing on that."

"You got that job last year! You've had enough time to settle into it. You really should try find a girl and settle into a relationship now.

"Alright, alright. I'm going out with Chad tommorow anyway. I'll meet people."

"Good. But someone with class and elegance. Not some trashy chick."

"Alright, mom. That's enough. What were you saying about me doing anything later?"

"Ah yes, well, I wanted to go and watch a movie tonight. But the asshole you call dad ditched me to go to the golf course with his buddys. Therefore, you're the only one who can take me."

"What movie?"

"The Sisters."

"No."

"What? Why? Come on baby, you need to spend time with me more!"

"Not whilst watching a Chick Flick."

"But it's funny too, it's not a Chick Flick, I promise."

"Really? Because a film called The Sisters seems to scream chick flick to me."

"It's good, baby."

"Right."

"You can bring your music player or whatever you've got."

"iPod, mom."

"Right, anyway, are you taking me or not?"

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

"Please." she said.

"Right, I'll pick you up at six. We can go out for dinner too."

"Alright, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Troy,"

"Bye Lucille."

"Excuse me?"

"Bye mom."

"Good. Now hang up."

"Sure thing." he said, hanging up.


	3. Homecoming

**Hey guys, I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews I've got on this story so far. I appreciate them very much. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) Just my spectacular, megatastic plot and the words that pop up in my imaginative brain.**

* * *

**Gabriella's World**

Gabriella locked her expensive sports car and continued strolling up the footpath to Martin's house. She lived in the house with him, since he asked her to move in a couple months ago. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and shoved them in the lock, pushing it to open the door. She closed the door softly, leaving the keys on the side table. She went up the stairs, after she heard a bump coming from there. She went to the bedroom, seeing the door was closed. She wondered why it was closed, and shrugged, figuring she'd find out why if she actually opened it instead of just standing staring at it. She turned the doorknob, and quickly whooshed it open.

She stood at the doorway smirking at the sight of her boyfriend, Martin. He was in bed, stretched out in the middle, naked, his wide eyes staring at the door in shock.

"Are you...?" she began.

"Am I what?" he asked, sitting up a little, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Aha!"

"What?" he asked jumpily.

"You've been caught."

"I'm so sorry, babe,"

"What are you sorry for? Everyone does it." she shrugged.

"Ah, really..." he asked, confused that there was no screaming and shouting.

"Of course! I like to do things like that in the shower, and think of you while I'm doing it." she said sexily, trying to seduce him as she slowly walked to the bed.

"What?" he asked.

"So, do you want some help finishing your job off?"

"Uh... what are you talking about?"

"Don't play silly with me Mart, you've been caught red handed, jacking yourself off." she said, revelling in his supposed humiliation.

"Ah, yeah, of course. Jacking off, that's me." he said.

"So, you want help finishing off?" she purred, lifting the bottom of her top.

"Uh.. no. I think I'll be fine. Um.. you.. you're back early. Why?"

"There was a tail wind, and no traffic on the way here, and I wanted to surprise you." she smiled, her hands on his torso. "Surprise!" she added on giggly.

"Yeah, surprise." he said.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you, princess." he said. "But you're gonna have to go."

"What?" she said, getting up. "I have to leave?"

"Well.. uh... not leave, just, uh, listen babe, I'm starving, can you go downstairs and make me something to eat."

"You gotta be kidding, right? I've just come off a stuffy, boring aeroplane_"

"It was your own private jet! It's got huge televisions everywhere you look and people that serve you to your every need. How boring can it be?"

"Well, okay, it was a lovely flight and the staff were incredibly helpful, but seriously, Mart_"

"Babe, please, I need you to."

"But babe_"

"I'll love you forever."

"No, babe. Make your own. I'm so fucking tired."

"But_"

"No, Martin."

"Ouch!" Gabriella's head darted to the side as she heard a squeal coming from the closet.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, getting up off her boyfriend.

"Gabriella," he said, sitting up.

She ripped the closet door open.

"Who the fuck is this?" she shouted.

"Gabs, I can explain_"

"Don't call me Gabs! What the fuck is this?"

"It's_"

"You're cheating on me?" she shouted.

"Uh..."

"You, cheating, on me? Me? I'm an elegant, accomplished actress worth over a billion fucking dollars, and you cheat on me with some cheap slut?"

"Cheap slut?" she asked.

"Oh please, she talks like Barbie too." she said.

"Barbie's don't talk, they're dolls." she corrected Gabriella.

"Fuck you, get out of my house." she demanded.

"It's my house." Martin said.

"Don't you dare!" she shouted at Martin. "Don't you fucking dare gang up on me!"

"Or what?" she asked.

"Shh, Fi," Martin told the blonde.

"Fi?" Gabriella shouted, not quite believing it.

"Fi." she nodded. "Short for Fiona."

"Oh, like in Shrek. It just get's even more insulting."

"Fi, go get dressed, honey."

"Honey?" Gabriella screamed. "You're such a bastard!"

"Gabs,"

"I said, don't fucking call me Gabs!" she screamed again.

"Well what am I supposed to call you?" he shouted back.

"Don't you dare shout at me, asshole!" she screamed. "And you call me Gabriella!"

"Right, Gabriella_"

"You know, I don't know why the fuck I was so damn blind! You're a no good, cheating rat. You're such a fucking bastard! I hate you!"

"Gabs...riella." he corrected himself.

"No, Martin, no. Get away from me. I'm leaving. You can FedEx me all my stuff, unless you have anything to do with it, then you can give it to some charity or burn it. Other than that, never, ever, interfere with my life, ever, again." she said.

---

"Gabs, don't cry." Gina said as she rubbed her back.

"He was such a rat, Gee." she sobbed.

"He is a rat, a cheating rat. He doesn't deserve you. You're so much better than him. It's like, you're a pure diamond and he's just an old rhinestone."

"But Gee, he cheated. On me. I've never been cheated on."

"There's a first time for everything." Kia shrugged.

"Shut up, Kee." Gina hissed. "It's okay Gabs, he's a loser."

"Really?" she said, sitting up. "He's the loser? If he's a loser, and he's cheating on me, then what am I?"

"A beautiful, curious, incredible woman who follows her dreams." she smiled.

"Oh please, what movie did you get that from, Gee?" Kia snorted.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to make Gabby feel better."

"Well, reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet or whatever the hell that was isn't going to help her get over that bastard."

"Shut up," Gabriella breathed, rolling her eyes as her friends were arguing, like they always did.

"See, you're making Gabby stressed. Just sit in the corner and eat ice cream or something."

"Gabs," Kia said, ignoring Gina's instructions. "How about we just try and take our mind off of things?"

"How?"

"I don't know, like, we could go on a girls vacation or something. Or we could go to Paris or Milan or London for the weekend and go shopping."

"You could go visit your mom and the rest of your family." Gina shrugged.

"As if she'd want to do that. Who'd want to visit their family." Kia snorted.

"Well some people actually can stand their kin folk." Gina said.

"That's a great idea," Gabriella smiled. "I haven't seen my mom in five months. And Alberquerque is a quiet place. No one will suspect that I'm there."

"Get a break from the paparrazi and work." Kia nodded.

"I think I will." Gabriella smiled, picking up her phone.

---

**Two days later**

"Gabby!" her mom squealed as she came through the airport exit.

"Mom!" she replied, as her mom embraced her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much, baby!" she said as she squeezed her.

"I've missed you too," she laughed, coming out of her mother's arms.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Of course, I can't wait to get home and see Uma."

"She's grown from the pictures I sent you of her," she said, referring to the chocolate coloured labrador puppy her mom had aquired three months ago.

"Aww, is she still little though?"

"She's still a little yappy bitch that never shuts up."

"Aww,"

"You'll think so when you don't get any sleep cause she's biting at your toes."

"Maybe I'll close my door."

"Maybe." she nodded, as they got into the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"So how's everyone back home?"

"They're all great. You'll get to see them later. It's Sunday night, which means games night."

"Games night? Are you really that sad."

"No. Well, we played board games on the first two Saturdays, but now everyone just comes over and we have take out and watch television."

"Saturdays? It's Sunday."

"We've moved it to Sunday this week because Chad and the rest of his family weren't available. But everyone's off work this week, so it doesn't really make a difference"

"How sweet," she said, as she looked out of the window, and passed the familiar school grounds that she was once educated in.

"Nearly there," her mom said.

"I know, I might not have been here for five months, but I still remember where the house is."

"Right." she nodded.

---

"Gabs," her mom called her from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a hand putting the food out, please?"

"Yeah, give me a second!" she said, as she pulled on one of her old shirts over her jeans and slipped on her Uggs and a jacket. "Come on, Uma." she cooed, slapping her knees for the excited puppy to follow her. She slowly ran so it could run after her. She closed her door as it came out of the room and raced it down the stairs to where her mom was.

"What do you need help with?" she asked expectantly.

"Put the chips into bowls, seperate bowls."

"Okay," she said, opening each bag and pouring the different flavours into four different bowls.

"Set them on the dining table."

"Okay," she said, nodding and taking the bowls into the dining room and putting them on the table.

"Unlid the dips," she commanded, as she arranged the cakes and donuts on the five tier, glass Tiffany's cakestand that Gabriella had bought her for Christmas.

"Hey," she hissed at Uma as she looked down to find her chewing at her leg. She discreetly kicked her leg so it would come off her and continued taking the lids of the different dips.

"Put the different candies in different bowls."

"Yes ma'am." she nodded, with a salute for good measure.

---

"Chad!" she said, practically jumping on one of her best friends.

"Gabs! I didn't know you'd be here." he said, hugging her. "How've you been?"

"Incredibly busy."

"I bet you have. I took my girlfriend on a date on Friday night and we watched your new movie."

"Really? That's so sweet." she grinned.

"It was great." he smiled.

"Thank you." she said. "How's life for you?"

"You know me, Gabs. Chilling with the ladies."

"Alright then."

"I have!"

"Sure thing."

"Ask Troy."

"Who's Troy?"

"He's my best friend. Have you never met Troy?"

"Nope. Cool name though."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy, too. I'll have to introduce you to him sometime. Maybe you could get a little flame lit up_"

"Na, I'm off dating for the time being."

"God, you sound just like him."

"He's gay?"

"No, he's always going on about how he doesn't have time for women at the moment and how he's too busy for a relationship. Which is bullshit."

"Can't really blame him, love sucks."

"Yeah well, who said anything about love?"

"Well, that's kind of implied when the word relationship comes into the matter."

"Did I say relationship? I just mean go out and get a quickie_"

"Chad! You dirty little manwhore."

"That's me." he shrugged.


End file.
